The proposed study aims at discovering factors involved in the causation and expression of the potential for arrested development in hookworms, to elucidate factors involved in the retention of dormant larvae in the host, and, thereafter to provoke resumption of development, so that the entire process of survival in dormancy with subsequent maturation can be understood. A second aspect of the proposed work is an attempt to adapt Ancylostoma duodenale to a laboratory animal.